27 March 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-03-27 ;Comments *Show is broadcast from Leeds on day two of 'Radio 1 in Yorkshire' week. *Peel has picked up a cold in Yorkshire. *Earlier in the day, Peel had been down the Prince of Wales colliery in Pontefract with Simon Bates, "as a kind of trial run for Simon Bates programme on Friday." He says that he can't adequately put the experience into words. "I'll tell you this, you wouldn't get me working down one for 500 quid a week." *The Fut single is a John Lennon pastiche, originally issued in 1970. It features Maurice Gibb of the Bee Gees. *Just Frank are a local band who had delivered a copy of their single to Peel at his hotel earlier that evening. Sessions *Mekons #1. Repeat of session recorded 7th March 1978 and first broadcast 14 March 1978. *Be Bop Deluxe #6. Repeat of session recorded 30th January 1978. First broadcast 06 February 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :File begins at start of show. *Generation X: Day By Day (LP - Generation X) Chrysalis *Mekons: Dance And Drink The Mekons (Peel session) *Veins: Champagne (7") Redball *Be Bop Deluxe: Love In Flames (Peel session) *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: Revolt Into Style (LP - Sound On Sound) Harvest *Culture: Down In Jamaica (LP - Cumbolo) Front Line *Fut: Have You Heard The Word (7") Beacon *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite *Mekons: Dan Dare-Out Of Space (It's A Really Nice Place) (Peel session) *Rumour: All Fall Down (LP - Frog Sprouts Clogs And Krauts) Stiff :JP: "I'm not entirely sure that I like it here in Leeds, to be perfectly frank with you. Just now, three young women came into the studio and they were hoping to see Simon Bates. Can't imagine why.... Then earlier on I was wandering around the corridors of the hotel and a couple of young women rushed excitedly up to me and told me they wanted to see Noel Edmunds and they'd got a bottle of wine for him. But, being foolish young women, they gave me the bottle of wine to give to him. And that's one bottle of wine that Noel's not going to get, I can tell you that." *Be Bop Deluxe: Panic In The World (Peel session) *Prams: Night Fever (Various LP - New Wave From The Heart) Planet *Scars: Horrorshow (b/w 'Adult/ery' 7") Fast Product :JP: "This is an oldie but goodie from Peter Tosh, to show you that he did make good records once, anyway." *Peter Tosh: Stepping Razor (LP - Equal Rights) Virgin *Mekons: Garden Fence Of Sound (Peel session) *Sex Pistols: I Wanna Be Me (b/w 'Anarchy In The UK' 7") EMI *Mekons: Letters In The Post (Peel session) *Delia Gartrell: See What You Done, Done (Hymn #9) (7") Right-On *Be Bop Deluxe: Possession (Peel session) *Monochrome Set: He's Frank (7") Rough Trade *Just Frank: You (split single with Split Scenes - 7") Rok *Wimps: Caroline (EP - Hamburger Radio) Sniff *Nicky & The Dots: Linoleum Walk (b/w 'Never Been So Stuck' 7") Small Wonder *Shadows Of Knight: Oh Yeah (LP - Gloria) Radar *Martin Carthy: Death Of Young Andrew (LP - Because It's There) Topic *Mekons: Where Were You (Peel session) *Spizzoil: Platform 3 (7" - Cold City EP) Rough Trade *Fendermen: Mule Skinner Blues (unknown source) *Be Bop Deluxe: Enigmatix (Peel session) *Kevin Coyne: People (LP - Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin *Mekons: Lonely And Wet (Peel session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Exodus (Various LP - One Big Happy Family) Island :End of show. File ;Name *1979-03-27 John Peel Radio 1 DB061+DB062.mp3 ;Length *2:01:57 ;Other *File created from DB061 and DB062 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box